Mug Shots
Description 'Mug Shots '''is a miscellaneous "true or false" trivia game. Detective Verity busts will present a group of 4 bad guys. Each crook gives a description as to where they were and what they were doing during the crime when they confessed. Only one of them is not guilty, while the others are guilty. This game incorporates geography, animal, and biological trivia. This makes it one of the few games to involve multiple categories of trivia. Segments Episode 3: Muscles Stankowski said his dogs are a husky and an Irish Setter (NOT GUILTY). Knuckles Stankowski said he was picking Azaleas, Influenzas, and Chrysanthemums (GUILTY, Influenza is not a flower). Elbows Stankowski said he was in Texas checking out Mt. St. Helens (GUILTY, Mt. St. Helens is in Washington). Stanley Deuces said he was getting Yen for a trip to China (GUILTY, Yen is used in Japan). Episode 6: Sleepy Eyes McGee said he took the family to Utah to see the Grand Canyon (GUILTY, the Grand Canyon is in Arizona). Checkers Larue said he was at a concert hearing a tune by Mozart (sings the fifth symphony) (GUILTY, the fifth symphony was by Beethoven). Billy Crimp said he was watching a show about penguins in Antarctica (NOT GUILTY). Mickey O’Grady “the Goat” said he was having a cast removed from his arm since he broke his femur and tibia (GUILTY, the femur and tibia are bones in the leg). Episode 11: Dr. Cleanpick said he was looking at the Mona Lisa by Michelangelo (GUILTY, Leonardo Da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa). Chatty Cathy said she was working on her computer and checked her e-mail (NOT GUILTY). Stinky John said he ran a 2:00 mile (GUILTY, it is impossible to run a mile that fast). Sam Spit said he got a new compass that points due West (GUILTY, a compass points due North). Episode 16: Viola Hardcase said she was at a Steven Spielberg festival watching E.T., Jurassic Park, and Independence Day (GUILTY, Spielberg never did Independence Day). Bass Henderson said he was at the Panama Canal where boats pass between the Atlantic and Indian Oceans (GUILTY, the Panama Canal connects the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans). Willow Reed said she was in Africa bagging 2 tigers and a rhino (GUILTY, there are no tigers in Africa). Fingers Weinstock said he was a wedding eating a traditional Italian meal of linguini, fettuccini, and cannelloni (NOT GUILTY). Episode 19: Honey Lemon said she was at the orthopedist to get braces (GUILTY, Orthopedist is someone to see if you break a bone, she needed an orthodontist). Candy Lemon said she was at the planetarium and saw the red planet, Venus. (GUILTY, Mars is the red planet). Sugar Lemon said she was in Austria and saw kangaroos and scuba dived in the Great Barrier Reef (GUILTY, Kangaroos and the Great Barrier Reef are in Australia). Puddin’ Lemon was at the art gallery looking at Still Life with Sunflowers by Vincent Van Gogh (NOT GUILTY). Episode 20: “Lug Nut” Muldoon said he taking singing lessons on the Star Spangled Banner by Betsy Ross (GUILTY, the Star Spangled Banner was by Francis Scott Key) Sammy Bixby “Six Toes” said he was in Alaska taking pictures of Mt. Rushmore (GUILTY, Mt. Rushmore is in South Dakota). Scooter Hayes said he was in a dance contest doing the rumba, the twist, and the lambada (NOT GUILTY). Larry Coolridge “the Lump” said he had some foot stuck in his asparagus, the food pipe (GUILTY, Asparagus is a vegetable, the food pipe is the esophagus). Episode 21: Lois Carnegie said she was a party wearing a 10 gallon hat that could hold 10 gallons of water (GUILTY, a 10 gallon hat cannot hold not even a gallon). Morgan Pike “Applesauce” said he started a business selling old coins and bills and has a deal on a $2 bill (NOT GUILTY). Mitch Vanderbilt said he was bird watching and saw gulls, geese, and guppies (GUILTY, guppies are fish not birds). Mellon Ball Jones said he is from France where they drive on the other side of the road (GUILTY, People drive on the same side of the road in France as it is in USA) Episode 23: Dean De Luca said he was in Philadelphia duplicating Paul Revere’s ride (GUILTY, Revere was from Boston to Concord). Gilbert Sullivan said he was in the reptile house teaching otters to swim (GUILTY, Otters are mammals, not reptiles). Louis Clark said he finished an around the world trip that involved all 7 continents and all 5 oceans (NOT GUILTY). Roger Hammerstein said he was at the science museum having an exhibit on Thomas Edison, inventor of the fax machine (GUILTY, Edison never invented the fax machine). Episode 25: Baby Face MacGuire said he was feeding his birds; a budgie, a parakeet, and a python (GUILTY, a python is a snake). Leo “the Lion” Lawrence said he was in his garden planting vegetables; tomatoes, cucumbers, and peppers (GUILTY, these are all fruits). Danger Jones was in Chicago at the tallest building in the United States, the Sears Tower (NOT GUILTY) (aired before Sears Tower changed its name to Willis Tower and has since been passed by One World Trade Center in New York). Slippery Fingers Ferguson said he was practicing piano and played all the notes A through H (GUILTY, music notes are A through G). Episode 28: Mildred Postley said she was in Hawaii, the 50th State (NOT GUILTY). Irv Goldberg said he was at his sons Jewelry business sorting sapphires, amethysts, and quagmires (GUILTY, quagmires are not jewels). Rupert Brindle said he was in Brazil where everyone spoke Spanish (GUILTY, Brazilians speak Portuguese). Sergio Corleone said he was at the aquarium and saw a baby dolphin hatch out of its shell (GUILTY, Dolphins do not hatch out of shells since they are mammals). Episode 29: Buttons Ha-Ha said he was rehearsing to be a one man band and played the kazoo, the bassoons, and the caboose (GUILTY, the caboose isn’t a musical instrument, it’s the last train car). “Pecs” Armstrong said he was bending metal bars; titanium, terrarium, and aluminum (GUILTY, terrarium isn’t metal, it’s a tank). Ivana Flipova(!!!!!) said she flew back from Mother Russia the largest country in the World (NOT GUILTY). Gilberto Whiplash said he was knitting a cashmere sweater out of sheep’s wool (GUILTY, cashmere is from goat). Episode 31: Stu Rumplitz “The Peeper” said he was whale watching with a mother and her babies called pups (GUILTY, baby whales are calves). Jimmy “The Geek” Hudsucker said he was working on a toothpick model of Monticello, Thomas Jefferson’s home (NOT GUILTY) Jean Pierre Le Saux “Frenchy” said he was taking a cruise on the Amazon River which is the longest river (GUILTY, the Nile River is the longest River, not the Amazon). Hossenpfeffer Floog said she was studying the seven ancient wonders of the world which none are still standing (GUILTY, the Ancient Pyramids are still around). Episode 33: Montgomery Cleft said he was a beach with sands imported from the best deserts; the Gigi, the Everglades, the Sahara (GUILTY, the Everglades is not a desert, it’s a swamp). B.B. McGraw said he was a party and he threw a $10 bill and shot Thomas Jefferson right between the eyes (GUILTY, Alexander Hamilton was on the $10, not Jefferson). Lollipop Greene said she was giving a book report about the Wright Brothers the first people to fly solo across the Atlantic (GUILTY, they were the first to fly but they never crossed the Atlantic). Sir Percival St. John said he was in Greenland which is the biggest island in the World (NOT GUILTY). Episode 34: “Bean Ball” Ballou said she was reading a book about the first Russians to land on the Moon (GUILTY, the Russians never made it to the Moon). “Spitter” Sykes said he was serving Great Lakes salt water taffy to a friend (GUILTY, the Great Lakes are fresh water) “Lumber” Jack Lang said he was visiting his grandmother in Tallahassee, Florida the state capital (NOT GUILTY). Edgardo Polonia said he was using the telephone invented by Edison (GUILTY, Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone, not Edison). Episode 36: Dusty Rhodes said she was picking out fruits; lemons, tomatoes, and avocados (NOT GUILTY) Indy Pitts said his twin brother has the same fingerprint (GUILTY, no two people have the same fingerprints). Axel Schmidt said he was at an antique store buying 18th century contact lenses (GUILTY, contact lenses weren’t invented until the 19th century.) Tranh Long said he was in the hospital because he broke his baby toe, the smallest bone in the body (GUILTY, the smallest bone in the body is in the ear). Episode 37: Gertrude Simsbury said she was in Miami, Florida which was one of the original 13 colonies (GUILTY, Florida was the 27th State). Elaine Kieserman said she was in Washington DC reading the Declaration of Independence that started with We the People (GUILTY, that’s the start of the Constitution). Mathilda Hudson-Billingsley said she was watching a show about George Washington who slept in the White House (GUILTY, the White House was not built until after Washington was dead). Constance Appleby said she was taking a class on American history and claimed America’s was named after Amerigo Vespucci (NOT GUILTY). Episode 38: Noseless Calhoun said a mule is a cross between a horse and a donkey (NOT GUILTY). “Three Eyes” Oppenheimer said he was watching a show about India which has more people, than any other country in the World (GUILTY, China has the most people). Harry “The Hairy” Huang said he was making 3 grain bread made of barley, oats, and fleece (GUILTY, fleece is not a grain). “Big Noggin” Simms said he got a rare photograph of George Washington (GUILTY, the first photo was taken in 1837 and Washington died in 1799). Quotes *''My name is Verity. I bust some bad guys. You wanna help, come on in. We got four suspects pinned down, three of them are guilty. Listen to the story and spot Their Mistakes, The Ones Who Lied, did the crime. *''So as I Thought, Each criminal all but confessed, did you spot the mistakes.'' Additional Images Category:Games